Along The Ride
by NadiaTheDarkOne
Summary: Farrah Dodge, a 2006 Dodge Viper, comes to Radiator Springs, but not for any specific reason. On her way to her qualifying race, she becomes lost in the desert and breaks down. PLEASE R&R, FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Farrah Dodge

**Hey All! After reading a few Cars fics, I was inspired to create one of my own! This little tale takes place after the movie, Mater and The Ghostlight, and the Cars Videogame, which just so happened to occur in that specific order...**

**Anyway...**

**FULL SUMMARY: **_Farrah Dodge, A 2006 Dodge Viper, comes to Radiator Springs, Arizona, but not exactly for any specific reason. On her way to the qualifying race, she gets lost and breaks down somewhere in the desert. Just when she thought things would never begin to look up for her, one of the Radiator Springs residents finds her. She makes new friends, who do their best to help her fullfill her dream of being a professional Piston Cup racecar. She also learns that life, like the road, isn't always entirely smooth. There are a few bumps along the ride..._

_**Chapter One**_

_**Farrah Dodge**_

It was a bright, sunny day in Los Angeles, California. A Ford Mustang with a paintjob similar to that of a French Pink rolled out of the Los Angeles International Speedway with a teal green Dodge Viper. The Viper looked absolutely tired.

"Agh...Racing school is tough..." She panted. "I am so sick of ramming into that wall. There's no way they're gonna let me into the Piston Cup if it keeps up!"

"Well, they won't let you in if you drop out, either, Farrah." The Mustang replied. "I don't even think it was wise of you to drop out of regular school."

"Don't start, Jessi."

"Your Mom's gonna find out sooner or later."

"Oh, that's right, we've gotta get these decals off." Farrah remembered.

"Oh Farrah..." Jessi sighed. "You're not even famous yet and you're already acting like a high-maintenece car."

"Pfft." Farrah hissed as the two drove to the nearest paint shop to have her clearly self-painted, blue number 23 painted over. While they waited, Farrah was glancing at herself in a mirror from all directions while Jessi was reading a random magazine.

"Farrah, what are you doing?" Jessi asked with a raised windshield, looking up from her magazine. Farrah turned to face her with a questioning face.

"Well...What do you think I'd look like in Cherry Red?"

"Don't be rediculous, it's too dark for you. I'd never get used to it."

"If she did, cars would probably mistake her for Lightning McQueen." One of the body artists cut in. "The resemblance is striking, are you related to him?"

"I wouldn't know, Clarissa." Farrah replied as she was taken into another room to be painted. "Do I really look like him?"

"Oh, absolutely." Clarissa assured, getting the airbrush ready. "So, How's racing school going?"

"Terrible. Doing these laps everyday are killing me." Farrah replied drowsily. The body artist began to paint over the number 23 on Farrah's sides and hood with the same teal green color she was originally painted in. After she was painted, Farrah and Jessi said goodbye to Clarissa and left the shop to go home. The two vehicles went their seperate ways to go home. When Farrah arrived at her house, she found her mother, Lauren Dodge, in the living room watching television. Farrah rolled slowly over and began to view the tv from over her mom's hood.

"Hi mom." Farrah greeted, making Lauren jump.

"Oh, Farrah, you scared me."

"What's on tv?"

"Gonna see who's trying out for the Piston Cup this year."

Farrah's eyes grew wide. She was going to be on TV. But she sure as Hell wasn't happy about it; if her mom found out about her racing, she wouldn't live to see dinnertime.

"Uh, mom...Don't you have to go to the store...?" Farrah said, making an attempt to get her mother away from the tv.

"No."

"But...I need gasprin!"

"Don't we have some already?"

"uh..No! Boost took all of it in an attempt to get high!"

"But we have--"

"No! Wingo stole the new one! Please go to the store! My hood feels like its going to crack open!!! AHHH!" Farrah cried out, doing a semi-good act.

"Oh, Farrah, can't you wait until the commercials?"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!! MY HOOD!!!"

"Oh alright alright." Lauren sighed in defeat. "I'll be back in a minute."

Farrah sighed a heavy sigh of relief as her mom left the house. She got down on her wheels and rested while she watched tv. Darrel Cartrip appeared on the screen as the commercials ended.

"Darrel Cartrip here with the info on this year's Piston Cup tryouts. Yes, we have some very talented drivers currentley training in the PC racing school heading for the big leagues this year!"

"That's right, Darrell. And talented they are!" Bot Cutlass's voice came in. "Some of these very racers are Larry Jones, Joe Robinson, Dale Dixon, Mike Ilosky, Harrison Smith--"

"AND for the very first time in Piston Cup history," Darrell interupted. "We have a FEMALE driver going for the experience of being a Piston Cup racecar this year!"

"But will she qualify? With the King retired and the Dinoco sponsorship turned away by McQueen--" Bob stated.

"Who's gonna take the honor of bearing the Dinoco sponsorship? That dude? This dude? That dude? Maybe even that dude with the funky bumper sticker!!! Oh, but how about THAT dude???" Darrell said as he pointed to the pictures on the monitor behind him, his overly-excited side grabbing control of his steering wheel.

"It could be any of 'em Darrell. But let's not forget the Los Angeles Native herself!"

"Oh, who could forget her? She's 16 years of age, the first female racer to try for the Piston Cup Series, the number 23 car, She's--"

"SAY MY NAME ALREADY!" Farrah shouted into the TV, her front bumper mere inches from the screen, just as her mother drove in.

"Farrah Dodge!" Cartrip and Cutlass announced in unison.

"Farrah!" Lauren gasped.

"Aw man.." Farrah sighed to herself. Her mother came over almost instantly and turned off the tv.

"Farrah Dodge! Didn't I tell you you couldn't race?"

"But mom, it's like Boost and his drugs! Once I tried racing, I just couldn't stop! It's what I want to do!"

"I knew it, your little street-racer friends talked you into this, didn't they?"

"No! I'm old enough to decide for myself, and this is my descision."

"I understand that."

"Then why can't I race then?"

"Farrah... I lost your father to the Piston Cup...I don't want to loose you to it too. Stay away from it."

"I'm going to that qualifying race, and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it!" Farrah argued, driving angrily to the garage door.

"Don't you walk out that door!" Lauren warned, glaring towards her daughter. Farrah glared back, hitting the switch on the ground, thus opening the door.

"Goodbye Mom." She said plainly, leaving her mom there in the garage and driving away.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**OK, Please review! I put alot of work into this and am a huge fan of the cars movie, as well as NASCAR, so don't burn my spirits with flames. I have OC bios in my profile, so go ahead and check it out. If they aren't up yet, I may be working on them, so check back later if they aren't there. I have already started the second chapter, so expect an update before next week. Also, I would like to send a shout out to my friend Clarissa, who gave me the idea for Cartrip's "That guy" rant. Love ya, Crissy.**_


	2. Lost

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Lost**_

Farrah stared at the long stretch of road ahead of her and inhaled deeply. Exhaling, she began her way down the road. She just drove and drove, with no idea where she was going. She would pull up beside other cars on the interstate to ask for directions; none could help her. Just then, she saw what seemed to be a pink Ford Mustang in the distance. Farrah smiled widely and shouted in excitement.

"Jessi!!!" She cried out happily, dashing off towards the car down a dark road. When she caught up, she panted heavily "Jessi...Jessi..." The car stopped and raised a windshield at the young vehicle that was pursuing him.

"Wait a second, you're not Jessi! You're not even a girl!" Farrah stated, her eyes wide as she realized this wasn't her friend, let alone a female.

"Well, you just wait. A few more vehicular change surgeries and I'll be more lady than you can handle." The car sneered, slight anger in his tone as he drove off. Farrah remained parked under the lantern with her mouth hanging open and a windshield raised as she watched the "Dude gone Lady" drive away down a different road. Still in shock, Farrah sighed, looking around. The wind howled, and a single tumbleweed rolled past. A coyote howled in the distance.

"Ah!" Farrah gasped. Turning to find where the sound came from, she could see cars in the distance.

"The interstate..." Farrah mumbled to herself, reving her engine as she sped off toward the highway. Suddenly, the clouds passed over the full moon, making it dark. This wasn't good for Farrah; she had broken her headlights in her last racing accident and had been driving by the moonlight. Squinting her eyes as she struggled to see, she drove off the road.

"Ah! OW!" The viper cried as she drove through thorned bushes and rocks flung themselves at her, hitting her windshield. Her wheels rattled. Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, she drove over a bank and began rolling down a very steep hill.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa WHOA!" Farrah screamed, applying her brakes. She just kept sliding downhill until a thorny bush at the bottom of the hill stopped her from going any further. Farrah paused a moment to catch her breath. Panting, she backed out of the bushes and into a tree...so she thought. When she turned around she saw something entirely different; It was an empty, battered shell of an old car's body. Farrah let out a disgusted shriek before speeding off and sighting more dead bodies, one of which had a tree growing through it. With squealing tires and a reving engine, Farrah sped off to find the way out of this frameyard. (bad pun on boneyard. because...cars have framework, and we have... ya know what, im just gonna shutup now,,,)

Farrah hollered as she drove through a barbwired fence. The wire became tangled around the teenager and snagged the grill, along with the headlights, from one of the older bodies. Screaming, Farrah tried to rid herself of the hindrace. She found herself dodging trees and such until she came to the road, where she flipped around to see what she was snagged on. To Farrah, it seemed a "monster" was chasing her. It hissed.

"AHHHHH!" Farrah screamed in response, terrified. She squirmed and struggled to untangle herself. Finally, the rusty wire snapped, and Farrah wasted no time speeding off down the road, well over the speed limit. The "monster" creaked loudly before falling forward onto the pavement.

_**XXX**_

"Thank God THAT'S over..." Farrah sighed to herself, slowing down a bit. Suddenly, an unfamiliar sputtering sound could be heard. "Oh no... Oh no no no NO."

Farrah slowed to a sudden stop. Trails of smoke flowed out from under Farrah's hood.

She had broken down.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**DIS: I DONT OWN the graveyard thing, its from the outtakes on the Cars DVD. i wanted to make this longer, but i need to ask my reviewers a question.**_

_**Who should find Farrah and should she wake up when she's found or wake up in Doc's clinic? please, i really want an honest opinion. im just not tottally sure on this, so its why im asking you guys, hope it's ok. -smile-**_


	3. Welcome to Radiator Springs

**NOTE: _hey everyone, thanks for the ideas! they were all great. So great that now I can't decide on which to use, so i'm gonna try to mix 'em up a bit. Thanks to She-Elf4 and XxKaChOw95xX for the ideas!_**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Welcome To Radiator Springs**_

Farrah woke up that morning to the sound of roaring engines, mooing tractors, and wild screaming.

"What the--" Farrah groaned, her eyes slowly begining to open.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE--"

"Mater! This is crazy! Absolutely crazy!" A somehow familiar male voice screamed. Farrah looked ahead of her, only to see an entire herd of oncoming tractors stampeding towards her. Unable to move, she couldn't avoid them. Therefore, she chanced it and honked her horn loudly. The tractors, frightened, tipped over and backfired as usual. Farrah inhaled deeply, glad she had avoided a disaster for once.

"Hey... Why's you's out here in the middle a nowhere all by yer lonesome?" Mater asked in his southern hillbilly accent. Farrah just smiled awkwardly.

"Well, I kinda got lost on my way to Motor City..."

"Why's yer headlights smashed?"

"Oh, it was an accident--"

"Why were ya goin' ta--"

"Ok Mater, I think you've asked enough questions for now." Lightning McQueen, 2006's Piston Cup champion and 2005's Rookie of the Year, interrupted. "She looks tired. She looks confused. She looks--" Lightning paused, wide-eyed. "She looks kinda like me!"

"Why's you look like Lightnin'?"

"I don't know!" Farrah replied loudly in an aggrivated tone, annoyed by Mater's questions. "I was on my way to Motor City for a qualifying race and I got lost, My headlights are smashed from a racing accident that nearly put me out of the finals, and I need to get to Motor City ASAP or I'll have to wait a whole 'nother year before I could even dream of racing that track again!"

"Yeah... Yeah, I know you! You're one of the PCRS's students. You were trying out for the Piston Cup this year, weren't you?" Lightning asked camly. Farrah sighed, nodding.

"How 'bout we take you to Doc's place, have him fix you up, and you can ride with Mack and me to the qualifying race."

"Oh, Thank you SO much." Farrah praised gratefully before she was hooked to Mater and towed into town.

**_XXX_**

Farrah woke up to find herself hovering over none other than Doc Hudson, Radiator Springs's town doctor.

"Hey, How ya feelin', kid?" Doc asked in his raspy voice, lowering her down. Farrah blinked, looking around and taking in her unfamiliar surroundings. Still dazed from medication, she didn't respond. Doc cleared his throat.

"Well, then. You've made a full recovery, and I've fixed your headlights as well since I don't really have anything else to do today."

"Oh. OH ok. Thank you." Farrah said with a nod and left the clinic. Outside, Lightning and Mater were waiting for her.

"Hey there. You feeling ok?" Lightning asked in a soft tone.

"Oh. Oh me? I'll live." The Viper replied with a slight slurr in her voice, a little delerious. Mater, a huge smile plastered on his face, began shooting more questions.

"What's yer name?"

"...Farrah."

"My name's Mater."

"...Mater?" Farrah questioned.

"Yeah. like Tah-Mater, only without the 'Tah'." Lightning explained. Farrah opened her mouth to speak, but was suddenly whisked away by Mater, who excitedley shouted:

"C'mon! I gotta introduce ya to tha town!"

Lightning chuckled as he followed after Mater down the street to Flo's V8 Cafe. By the time he got there, Mater was jerking Farrah all over the Cafe, introducing her to each and every car having their morning gasoline. Everyone laughed.

"Would you like somethin' to drink, Honey?" Flo asked.

"Um, sure."

"So, where you from stranger?" Sheriff asked, sipping his oil.

"Los Angeles."

"Well, How'd you wind up out here?" Sally inquired.

"I was on my way to a race and I got lost."

"Hm, where have we heard that before?" Sarge sighed gruffly.

"Hey, She's a lost soul! Cut her some slack, maaaaaan..." Fillmore slurred. Sarge glared.

"Take a car wash, Hippie."

The two engaged in their own little argument, paying no mind to what was going on around them. Farrah chuckled.

"Do they always fight like that?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Ramone groaned. (teehee rhyme) Guido tapped Farrah's fender lightly. She turned to look at him.

"Peet stop?" He asked hopefully with an adorable smile. Farrah smiled in return.

"No thank you."

"Ok." Guido replied rather cheerfully, rolling away. By this time, Flo had returned with Farrah's oil. She accepted it thankfully and began to drink.

"Hey, this isn't half-bad."

"If you think that's good you should try some of my homemade organic fuel." Fillmore cut in, momentarily breaking away from his argument with Sarge.

"She doesn't want any of that freak juice!" Sarge growled. The two got into another disagreement and the insults flew frantically back and forth like a trapped bird. Everyone shook their heads in dissapointment. Farrah was then pulled aside by Lightning, away from the others while they were distracted watching Sarge and Fillmore.

"Hey, I was listening to the radio just now and theyr'e talkin' about a Teal green Dodge Viper going by the name of Farrah Dodge currentley being searched for nationwide by the police." He said sharply, yet in a whispered voice. Farrah flinched.

Her mom had appearentley called the cops.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Sorry this got posted later than expected. I've been really busy. I'm going to high school next year and i'm busy scheduleing my classes and studying for the WESTEST thing next month. Then the race was on today and I watched Talledega Nights on Saturday (again, just cuz i love it so much XD). Last weekend I was at my dad's so I couldn't update then either. So again, sorry for the delay.**_


	4. Delinquent Road Hazards

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Delinquent Road Hazards**_

_**Last time on "Along The Ride"...**_

_**"Hey, I was listening to the radio just now and theyr'e talkin' about a Teal green Dodge Viper going by the name of Farrah Dodge currentley being searched for nationwide by the police." He said sharply, yet in a whispered voice. Farrah flinched.**_

**_Her mom had appearentley called the cops_**.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Lightning and Farrah were driving along Route 66 discussing the matter about the police, random cars saying a quick 'hello' to McQueen as they passed by.

"Ok, Farrah. Talk. Why are the cops after you?" Lightning asked a little harshly. Farrah glanced at him. Upon seeing the look on his face, she quickly looked away. She felt like she was being scolded by her actual parent. She inhaled deeply.

"Look, Mr. McQueen. It's not for the reasons you think. I ran away from home so I could fulfill my dreams."

"Dreams of what?"

"Becoming a professional Piston Cup Racecar." Farrah sighed dreamily. Lightning chuckled.

"You sound so much like me."

"What? I am NOT like you. I'm WAY more prettier." Farrah said matter of factly. Lightning laughed again.

"Not like me, huh? You look like me, talk like me, you're taking the same career path I did..." Lightning paused for a minute, thinking back to what Farrah said. "...And you're completely obsessed with yourself."

"What? I am not!" Farrah argued.

"Uh huh. Sure." Lightning sighed. A moment of silence passed between them before Farrah could be heard mumbling incoherentley to herself.

"C'mon, Let's go back." Lightning said, appearentley not wanting to talk anymore.

When they got into town, mostly everyone had left the cafe to start the day. Farrah decided to stay at the gas station while Lightning went to talk to Sally about the hotel buisness. Farrah watched as Flo cleaned up around her cafe. Flo looked up, noticing Farrah parked there.

"You need something, honey?"

"No." Farrah replied, shaking her hood. "Just waiting for Mr. McQueen to get back."

"Oh, ok then." Flo said with a smile, finding it cute how Farrah called Lightning 'Mr. McQueen'. Suddenly, Farrah was grabbed by her tailfin and swung around. She smashed side-to-side with a familiar green Nissan.

"Yo Wingo, this belong to you?" The voice of a silver Mitsubishi asked. It was followed by an annoying cackle. Farrah opened her eyes to see who she had smashed into. She saw a pair of brown eyes looking at her from the side. Her face instantly lit up.

"Wingo!" Farrah exclaimed happily. Wingo smiled in return.

"Hey, Home-Gal. Where ya been?" The tuner questioned, punching her lightly in the fender with his tire. Farrah flinched at the slight pain before being glomped by a blue Honda.

"Farrah! You're finally wanted by the fuzz!" DJ praised, nearing tears. "I'm so proud of you!"

Wingo suddenly smashed into DJ, violentley pushing him off of Farrah.

"Dude, don't touch my girlfriend! She's mine!" Wingo yelled.

"If I remember right, Boost found her first!" DJ retorted angrily.

"Yeah, Wingo! You never woulda met her if it wasn't for me!" Boost bragged, joining the argument. Farrah and Snot Rod all watched as the three got into a forceful argument. The two glanced at each other and Farrah smiled warmly.

"Hey, Snottie." She said, nudging him. The Barracuda smiled faintly, before being attacked by the three tuners. Farrah watched in horror. She had no clue what made these guys so violent so suddenly. They were never like this before. She had known Boost the longest; she met him in middle school and dated him in 6th grade up until the middle of 7th grade. In high school they met Wingo and DJ and they all became friends. Farrah fell for the adorable Nissan almost instantly and started dating him right after they all dropped out together. Snot Rod came into the picture not long after. Snapping back to reality, Farrah realized she had to stop the fight before one of them got badly hurt. She snatched Wingo away from the others and crashed her lips into his almost instantly. The two became lost in their own little world, lets say. Boost, DJ, and Snot Rod all watched Farrah and Wingo engage in a hot, vulgar makeout-session, as they constantly did nowadays.

"Damn..." Boost muttered to DJ. "I forgot that's the whole reason I fell in love with her."

"...How good is she?" DJ asked curiously.

"Her toungue could untangle a century's worth of christmas lights on its own." The Mitsubishi replied. DJ stared at him blankly.

"Oh, damn I gotta get some!" He whined, getting ready to leap at the Viper. Boost held him back.

"Keep it together, Deej. No girl's worth fighting Wingo for. It's fighting a loosing battle."

"You bet your jealous asses it is!" Wingo cut in, momentarily breaking away from the kiss. Smoke filtered out from under Boost's hood.

"That does it!" He screamed, pouncing on Wingo and attacking him again. Farrah glanced at DJ angrily. DJ smiled inoocently.

"Hey, What in the Manufacturer's name is going on here!?" A voice broke in. Wingo and Boost stopped fighting immediately to see who was talking to them. Everyone turned to see Lightning parked close by. He had a nasty glare on his face. "And what the hell are you four doing here?"

"We came to see my Home-Gal Farrah, here." Wingo responded, glaring back and driving up close to Farrah, who could only grin stupidly.

"Yeah!" The other three tuners added.

"Yo! Give the vehicle some space!" Wingo yelled, shoving them away.

"Quit hogging the goods Wingo!" DJ practically screamed, shoving him back. Wingo knocked into Boost, causing them all to get pissed at each other and fight again. Farrah growled.

"SHUT THE ---- UP!" She shouted, acompanied by the loud honking of her horn. All of the tuners and the Piston Cup racecar stared blankly at her, shocked by her language. Farrah glared. She drove off without saying goodbye, Lightning following close behind. Wingo sadly watched his girlfriend drive off. He angrily spun around.

"Way to go, ----hoods!"

"Hey, YOURE the one that started the fight, dumbshit!" Boost snarled.

"You're the dumb one, chain-smoker!" DJ screamed at Boost. The three attacked each other again.

"STOOOOP!!!" A voice commanded. The three stopped immediately and were suprised to see Snot Rod parked there. "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THIS SENSELESS FIGHTING IS TEARING US APART!?"

They all glanced at one another. Boost broke down into tears.

"-sniffle- I-- I'm sorry." He sobbed.

"Me too." Bawled Wingo, tears rolling down his hood. "I gotta deep love for you fellas."

"Homies for life?" DJ inquired, holding back his own tears.

"Homies for life, yo." Snot Rod answered. All four tuners apologized to each other and drove off, looking for a place to stay that night.

"...But can I have a go with Farrah, Wingo?" DJ pleaded. His response was a slap to the fender.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Audience: O.O**_

_**Nadia: Yeah I know. The DHR were complete morons in this chapter. And over my character too! Now I feel like she's a total Mary-Sue. Aaaaaaanyway...I guess its what I get for drinking waaay too much coffee today and listening to 'Dragula' by Rob Zombie 87 times in a row while writing this. My back hurts, and I still have math homework to do. i'm gonna post this quick so i can go nightey night.**_

**_IMPORTANT: The authoress would like to apologize for the behavior of these four cars toward each other in this chapter. Do not blame her. Blame Folgers (sp?) and Rob Zombie. _**


	5. Lame Excuse for a Chapter

_**Chapter Five**_

_**A Lame Excuse for A Chapter**_

Lightning was following Farrah down the road, when she suddenly stopped. He bumped into her.

"Wait...Where am I gonna stay?" She asked to no one in particular. Lightning drove up beside her.

"Sally won't mind if you stay at the Cozy Cone." He replied.

"Well...alright." Farrah yawned. "I guess I really don't have much of a choice."

"You can stay at the impound." Lightning teased. "You ARE a wanted car..."

"Shutup." Farrah snapped as they drove into the lobby of the small hotel. Sally was parked at her desk looking at some random papers when the two came in. She looked up and smiled.

"Lemmee guess...She's looking for a place to stay?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Cash, Check, or Credit?"

"Uhhhhhhhh..."

"Here," Lightning cut in, pulling out a credit card. "I'll cover it."

"But Mr McQueen, you don't have to--"

"Please Farrah. Just call me Lightning."

"Ok." Farrah responded plainly as Sally did some stuff on her computer. She looked around the lobby at all of the items on the wall. She spotted several diplomas; law, psychology, advanced psychology, and an old photo of Sally and two other people on Sally's desk. A Piston Cup themed calendar was also placed on the wall behind Sally. After Lightning and Sally spoke quietly between each other, Lightning led Farrah outside to her cone, number 2. She backed into it slowly and looked around.

"This is nice..."

"Yeah." Lightning yawned. "Get some sleep, alright? Tomorrow's gonna be a rough day."

"Sure."

"It's not gonna be easy. Once you get on an actual race track in an actual race, it's total carnage out there."

"Yes sir."

"And don't--"

"Lightning!" Sally yelled to him. "Let the poor girl go to sleep!"

"Fine!" The racecar yelled back. "Goodnight Farrah."

"Goodnight." The Dodge replied, laughing under her breath. She closed the door and snuggled down onto her rug, drifting off to sleep.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**The title tells the truth. This is the lamest excuse for a chapter I've ever seen. Well, besides ones i've read where they use words like idk, and &. And there's no punctuation or capitalization! Anyways, I feel bad about updates being so far apart. I am just on a tight schedule, so bear with me.**_** I have to get a shower real quick, and I shall start on Chapter six. DOES NOT MEAN IT WILL BE FINISHED.**

**Also, I am now starting a survey thing called 'Question Time' every five chapters like I've been doing in my No Longer A Shadow story since last year, only theyre in every chapter there. You DO NOT have to answer them, but it would be nice. It helps me get ideas, lets me know what you guys like and don't like, what kinds of improvements I need to make, and otherwise.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**1) What is your favorite character from the story and why?**

**2) Favorite story moment.**

**3) Choose between Greek or Italian.**

**4) Favorite quote from the story.**

**5) If you have any ideas, please give me them! Writer's block has not been easy on me, ideas are welcome!**


	6. Another Bad Chapter

_**Note: I hate myself for taking so long between updates. -growls- Well, anyway, thanks to those that reviewed, heres an update to you fans!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Another Bad Chapter**_

Farrah was awakened the next morning by loud trumpet playing. Her windshields opened angrily. She hated getting up early. Just when she thought things couldnt get any worse, another loud song interrupted the one playing; The Star Spangled Banner by Jimi Hendrix. Farrah growled, pressing the switch on the floor angrily, opening the door. She rolled out, looking for the source of the racket. She squinted her windshields as the sun blinded her and she drove slowly to the curb. Still tired, she glanced down the street, spotting Sarge and Fillmore arguing with one another. Farrah glared, gritting her teeth.

"Payback time..." She growled to herself. Farrah decided to jump right in and join the fight with her own little wake up call. At that instant, Farrah fought back with her own song: a loud Lamb of God song blasting from her speakers accompanied by the blare of her car alarm. Almost instantly, everyone came out of their homes to see what had disturbed the usual wake up call. The first to freak was Lightning, being the closest car. Sally rolled out of her office afterwards, wide-eyed. Nearby, the deep-sleeping Mater was awakened when the vibrations from the loud metal song caused his poorly constructed garage to collapse on top of him. He immediately began screaming and dashed out of his yard, down the street, and past the crowd that was beginning to form around Farrah, who didnt notice since her eyes were squnited shut.

"Tha sky's a fallin'! Tha sky's a fallin'!" Mater cried.

"Farrah!" Lightning shouted. "FARRAH!"

But to everyone's displeasure, the loud noise echoing throughout the canyon, including Sarge & Fillmore's songs still going strong drowned out whatever noise they made.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that morning at Flo's cafe, everyone was enjoying their breakfast when the Delinquent Road Hazards tiredly rolled in.

"And what do YOU four want?" Lightning sneered. "I'm not in the mood for any of your crap."

"Hey, we're just looking for Farrah!" Boost said in a tone louder than usual. Everyone flinched at the loudness, side-view mirrors still ringing from that morning's wake up call. Just then, Farrah pulled up behind the teenage boys and rammed into Boost angrily.

"Boost, you clod!" Farrah said, yelling. Everyone flinched yet again, while Farrah yelled at the DRH for yesterday's incident and embarrassing her in front of her idol.

"You know these troublemakers?" Sheriff growled.

"Unfortunately, yes." The viper said in response. "They're my best friends."

"Best friends?" Everyone gasped in shock.

"DUH." DJ said. "Since high school."

"Ha. I knew her longer." Boost taunted in a sing-song voice.

"Oh wah. _I'm_ her boyfriend!" Wingo stated, punching Boost in the side. Everyone gasped again, spitting their oil out in pure horror. Boost and Wingo attacked each other, and DJ just joined in for the hell of it. Snot Rod rolled his eyes.

"Oh God..." Farrah moaned, about to cry.

The three stopped to look at the viper. Wingo frowned and drove over to her.

"Oh, Farrah..." He sighed, nuzzling her gently. Boost looked at DJ, DJ looked at Boost, then they both looked at Farrah. Snot Rod scowled at the two tuners.

"I'm Sorry baby." Wingo apologized. Farrah only nodded. The tuner kissed her lightly on her fender, and the others drove up.

"We're sorry about yesterday..." Boost said.

"Yeah." DJ and Snot Rod sighed.

"Look, I know you five are having a moment, but we don't have the time." Lightning interrupted. "Farrah has places to go, people to see."

"It's true." Farrah replied with a grin.

"Ok then. Let's bounce!" Boost said, leading the gang out of the cafe and off down the road. Sheriff glared toward their direction, then back at Farrah.

"I'm watchin' you..." The cop warned her, driving off to do his morning patrol. Farrah inhaled sharply, and sighed. Everyone stared at her.

"Ok, racing time!" Farrah exclaimed, trying to break the silence.

"You gonna need a fly racing paintjob, man." Ramone said.

"And new tires, no?" Luigi added.

"Peet stop!" Guido cheered, dragging her off to Luigi's Casa Della Tires with Luigi rambling on about tires all the way there.


End file.
